


On the Run

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BAMF Nick Fury, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Michelle jones is Nick Fury's daughter, Parent Nick Fury, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Peter Parker needs to get off the grid so he calls the one person who can help.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Nick Fury & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Peter Parker, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just my thoughts on what Peter would do after the post-credits scene in Far From Home.

**Chapter 1**

When Peter was outed, he ran, long into the night he fell from his web after swinging for so long. Once he had gotten his bearings, he took out his phone and called the only person who could get him off the grid.

“Please pick up, please pick up,” Peter said.

“Hello,” said Nick Fury.

“Fury, thank god I need your help, please I don’t know what to do,” Peter said on the verge of tears.

“Peter, just calm down breathe,” Nick said, and Peter did so, “You good?”

“Yeah,” Peter replied.

“I’ve already sent help, stay where you are, the Quinjet will pick you up.”

“Thank you, what about May?”

“Taken care of she’ll be safe with Pepper, you’re heading to the Playground.”

“What’s the Playground, hello, Nick,” Peter said, “He hung up on me.”

“He does that,” someone said, and Peter turned around to see a Chinese American woman.

“Who are you?” Peter asked.

“I’m Agent Skye of SHIELD, I’m here to help, follow me,” Skye replied as she gestured for him to follow her.

She led him to a nearby Quinjet and the two of them boarded, “Parker is secured Davis, get us back to the Zephyr.”

“Right away,” Davis said as he got the Jet into the air.

Skye then looked at Peter and tears were in his eyes, she wrapped her arm around him and said, “It’s okay, we’re going to figure this out.”

“It’s over it’s all over, I can’t be Spider-man anymore not after this.” Peter said as her leaned into her embrace. 

The Quinjet landed on top of the Zephyr and the ramp came down revealing, Phil Coulson, Melinda May, Jemma Simmons, Leopold Fitz, Alphonso “Mack” Mackenzie and Grant Ward.

Skye introduced Peter to everyone, and when she got to Phil, Peter said “I know who you are, Tony told me a lot about you, he said you died once.”

“I did, but I got better,” Coulson replied.

Peter chuckled a little then went to the common area to sit down in one of the couches.

“He looks a lot like his father,” said Melinda when she and Coulson went to the command center to talk in private.

“He does, those eyes are all Mary though,” Coulson added.

“Do you plan to tell him?” Melinda asked.

“Not right now, he’s been through enough as it is.”

When Coulson walked back into the common area, he saw Peter asleep on the couch, he grabbed a nearby blanket and covered him with it to make him more comfortable. After that he went to his office to get some work done.

He then got an incoming video call from Nick Fury.

“Director Coulson, has Parker been extracted?” Nick asked.

“Yes, he is sleeping now as we speak,” Phil said taking a deep breath.

“You okay Phil?” Nick asked asking as a friend rather than a colleague.

“I’m just concerned about Peter, first he lost Stark, and now he’s on the run after being framed for a terrorist attack.”

“I know, don’t worry I have Bucky and Falcon working on tracking down what’s left of Beck’s crew.”

“Good, I’m not sure I can spare any Agents anyway, we’re all still a little tired after our last adventure.”

“I understand, take some time off and look after Peter, he’s going to need it.”

“What should I tell him about his parents?”

“The truth,” Nick simply said as he signed off.

Skye walked through the common area, the lights were off, and she knew Peter was sleeping on the couch, a lamp on the coffee table was on so the room was not covered in total darkness. Suddenly Peter shot up, breathing heavily.

“Peter are you alright?” Skye asked.

“I don’t know,” Peter said.

“I know how this feels,” Skye replied, “You feel like your life has completely fallen apart.”

“That pretty much sums it up,” Peter replied dryly, “I should’ve known Beck was suspicious from the start.”

“You couldn’t have known what he was up to Peter.”

“Yeah but I should’ve, he tricked me and now I’m a fugitive.”

“Believe me I know what that’s like,” Skye replied.

“Will this get any better?” Peter asked.

“Well you’re among friends so yeah it will get better.” Peter smiled at that, “Don’t worry we’ll keep you safe.”

“What about my Aunt I have to let her know I’m okay.”

“Don’t worry we’ll get in touch with her in the morning when we get back to base.”

**Meanwhile…**

**Back in New York…**

Michelle Jones entered her home and found her father Nick Fury waiting for her.

“Dad, thank god you’re here,” she said as she embraced Nick.

“I’m here baby girl,” Nick replied.

“Is Peter safe?”

“He’s fine, he’s with people I trust don’t worry this will be cleared up.”

“How, Jameson outed Peter to basically the whole city, how are you going to clear that up?” Michelle asked her father.

“Really, have you met me, I’m Nick Freakin Fury.”

Michelle chuckled at that, Nick always knew how to make his daughter laugh when she needed to be uplifted from whatever was going on.

The two sat down on the couch and Michelle asked, “Why did you recruit Peter in Europe?”

“I wanted to test him, see if he was ready to step up, but now thinking back I probably should’ve let him enjoy his vacation, and should’ve suspected Beck from the beginning,” Nick said, regret lacing his voice.

“You’re getting slow in your old age,” MJ replied.

“Who are you calling old Missy?” Nick asked playfully.

MJ laughed out loud and Nick joined in, she then lay her head on his lap and Nick ran his fingers through her hair.

“Please keep Peter safe for me, please Dad.”

“I will, and I will fix this.”

Michelle then fell asleep and Nick carried her to her room, place her on her bed and covered her with a blanket and placed a kiss on her temple.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick Fury goes medieval on Riva's ass, and Peter arrives at the Playground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait on this one, I just can't put all my attention on one work I jump around a lot. 
> 
> Warning: Nick Fury is about to turn on Sam Jackson mode so expect some swearing, then again this shouldn't really be a warning, it should be a brace yourself for awesomeness.
> 
> Also brace yourself for some Pulp Fiction references.

_“The hunt is on for Peter Parker, accused of the attack in London, he has since disappeared.”_

_“This is complete crap, Spider-man has done nothing but help people, I even saw him help an old lady cross the street.”_

_“That video is fake, Mysterio is the one who attacked London.”_

_“Peter Parker would never do something like this, I was friends with his Uncle for over forty years, you’re being lied too, ‘Nuff said.”_

_“The CEO of Stark Industries Pepper Potts-Stark has declined our request for an interview at this time, more on this story as it develops.”_

Peter flipped through the channels on the TV on the Zephyr, they were a couple hours away from the Playground, Melinda May then came in and switched off the TV for Peter’s own good, “You don’t need to worry about that crap right now,” she said.

Melinda then gave Peter some fresh clothes for him to wear and directed him to the showers. The clothes were standard black pants and T-shirt with the SHIELD logo on it. After having taken a shower and put on the clothes Peter returned to the common area of the Zephyr.

“Hey Peter,” said Fitz.

“Hi, Fitz right?” Peter asked.

“Yeah, we’re a couple hours out from the Playground, just thought I’d let you know.”

“Thanks.”

**Meanwhile…**

Nick Fury stood outside an apartment door, and kicked the door in, he entered and saw William Ginter Riva running at him with a baseball bat, Nick caught the bat and punched Riva in the face, sending him down onto a chair.

“Mr. Riva glad to finally make your acquaintance, now we have a lot to talk about,” Nick said.

Riva was silent, obviously afraid, “What’s wrong Mr. Riva forget how to speak English?”

“What,” Riva asked shaking.

“English motherfucker do you speak it?!!” Nick yelled in his face, Riva just nodded, “Good, now where can I find Quentin Beck?”

“I don’t know,” Nick punched him across the face.

“Don’t fuck with me, you and your crew outed a fifteen year-old boy to the city, putting not just him but his friends and family in danger you son of a bitch!” Nick said pissed off to the nth degree because this crew put his daughter in danger. “Does that make you feel good Mr. Riva, does it satisfy you that you ruined a Teenager’s life?!!” Nick pointed a gun at Riva’s head.

“Okay, I don’t know where he is, but I have an address to an apartment here in the city,” Riva said breaking easily.

“Write it down,” Nick said producing a pad and pen, while still pointing his gun at Riva.

“Here you go,” Riva said handing the pad and pen back to Nick, “What happens now?”

“Now you,” Nick said walking towards the door, “Get a nice stay at the Fridge,” he then opened it and said, “Take him,” and a STRIKE team entered.

Nick left while the team took care of Riva. He texted orders to make sure he’s squeezed for the locations of the rest of Beck’s crew.

**The Playground…**

The Zephyr landed in the hanger of the Playground, the ramp came down and Peter was amazed.

“Whoa.”

“I know, right” Fitz said.

“Come on Peter,” Skye said, “I’ll show you to your room,” and Peter followed her.

The two arrived at the room and Skye opened the door, “You have all the essentials, desk, bed, bathroom, the closet has some clothes in your size.

“How did—” Peter began to say before cutting himself off and saying, “You know what I’m not even going to question how you know my size.”

“Probably a good idea,” Skye replied.

Skye then noticed that Peter was still a little down, “Hey,” she said softly, “You’re safe here.”

“I know, it’s not me I’m worried about,” Peter replied.

“I know you’re worried about your friends and your Aunt, but don’t worry we’ll keep them safe, trust me,” Skye said placing a reassuring hand on Peter’s shoulder.

He looked at her and embraced her, and she didn’t hesitate to return it.

“How about you get some sleep, you could use it.”

“Okay,” Peter replied as he headed to his bathroom to clean himself up.

Skye left the room and headed to Coulson’s office, “Do we have status on Peter’s loved ones?”

“Yeah, May Parker is living with Pepper at the lake house, Leeds and Jones have a protective detail on of them as well.”

“Good, what about Mysterio and his crew any progress.”

“William Ginter Riva is currently on the way to the fridge, let’s just hope he cracks under the pressure, the sooner that happens the sooner we catch Beck,” Coulson replied.

“Good,” Skye replied.

“Why don’t you turn in Skye,” Coulson suggested.

“Okay,” Skye replied as she headed out of Coulson’s office.

When she got to her room, the lamp on the side of the bed was on and Grant was laying there reading a book. Skye stripped down to her underwear and got into bed beside her lover.

“How’s the kid holding up so far?” Grant asked as he closed his book and placed it on the night stand.

“He’s more worried about his friends and family than himself,” Skye answered.

“I figured, he’s a good kid.”

Skye lay her head on his chest, “He’s going to need our help.”

“I agree,” Grant said kissing her forehead, “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Skye replied as Grant turned off the light and the two of them fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Meanwhile…**

**Queens, New York…**

“Bob, seriously why did you volunteer us for this job, you know I hate protective detail,” said Lance Hunter as he looked through the window at the building across from him into the Leeds’s apartment.

“Suck it up Hunter,” replied Bobbi Morse.

“I’m just saying our talents are better suited…” Hunter was cut off by a punch to the face.

“Now are you going to complain or Do. Your. Job.” Bobbi said having enough of her ex-husband’s constant bitching.

Hunter nodded and continued his task.

**In another part of New York City…**

Nick stood in front of the apartment Riva had directed him to, he had a scan done and it showed no signs of any sort of security failsafe, or hidden explosives. He picked the lock and entered HK P30L pistol in hand. The place was clear, he called a team to come in and sweep the place.

While that was being done Nick looked at a bookshelf, he’s seen movies and been an Agent for a long time to know that inconspicuous looking bookshelf meant secret passage. He felt around the books and when he got to a certain one he pulled it and a secret door opened. The passage led to a basement, he had one of the Agents there come with him. With guns in hand, Nick carrying his P30L and the Agent carrying an ICER the found some sort of inner sanctum. This was Beck’s place, there were newspaper clippings about Tony Stark and a picture of him with Devil horns drawn on either side of his head, “Real professional Beck,” Nick commented when he saw it.

He then found a computer, “Agent Vega, get this to the Playground Agent Skye might be able to get something off of it.”

“Yes sir,” Vega said.

Nick then went home to check on Michelle, he went to her room to check on her, she was asleep holding her Black Dahlia necklace close to her, Nick smiled and left the door open a crack.

He went to his bathroom, took a shower and got ready for bed. He took his eyepatch off and stared at the scar in the mirror. He thought back to the day he had acquired it, at the hands of his own brother Jacob. To this day it still hurts sometimes when he thinks about it, it was the same day Jacob murdered his wife, Michelle’s mother, Monica. He has never been able to tell Michelle the whole story, it hurt too much. Now he had a harder job to do, find Beck and expose him for the fraud that he is.

Nick lay down in his bed, and before he went to sleep Michelle walked in, “Dad.”

“Hey baby girl, are you alright?” Nick asked.

“I don’t want to sleep alone,” Michelle admitted.

“Come here,” and Michelle lay down next to Nick. He remembered when she was a little girl coming to her dad’s room for comfort after a nightmare.

Nick put a protective arm around his daughter and said, “I won’t let anything happen to you baby girl, the bad guys will have to watch out because I will strike at them with great vengeance for putting you in danger.”

Michelle laughed at the obvious reference her dad was making to help her feel better. “I love you dad.”

“I love you too, Michelle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, let me know your thoughts in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts in the comments below.


End file.
